Kenpachi and Yachiru: Straw Hat Pirates?
by E. Wojo
Summary: Kenpachi and Yachiru from Bleach somehow get teleported to the One Piece Universe and decide to explore it with a certain group of pirates.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or One Piece.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Kenpachi and Yachiru: Straw Hat Pirates!?

Prologue

"The second I see Kurotsuchi I'm gonna make him reveal his bankai just so I can shove it up his..." "Up his what Kenny? His nose?" "Exactly Yachiru right up his nose." Kenpachi Zaraki said however his thoughts were a bit nastier but he didnt want to really put those thoughts into his lieutenent's head. 'Whoever gave that maniac the idea to build that trans-dimisional whatchamacallit needs to be my sparing partner for the next ten years.' Kenpachi thought as he and Yachiru walked through this unknown town. Okay so he was walking through the town while Yachiru was hangng off his coat. He replayed how the two of them ended up here. It all started with a demostration Kurotsuchi was giving to the other captains and their lieutenents. He said it was a device that could see into alternate worlds. Suddenly there was an explosion and a beam of light engulfed the two of them and apparently brought them to a different world. Thankfully Kenpachi had a couple of instant gigai with him though he couldn't remember how or why he had them with him. He gave one to Yachiru and used the other to form a artificial body that look just like he did complete with captain's robes. He saw that Yachiru did the same thing. He figured if people gawked at them it was their funeral.

Kenpachi then noticed a bar to his right and figured that would a good place to find out exactly where they were and also maybe start a bar fight. Kenpachi smirked at that thought. As he walked in he noticed a fight was already happening. Well a one-sided fight that is. Almost everyone in the bar was attacking a trio of people. Well two of them actually a man with green hair and carrying three swords which peaked Kenpachi's interest. The other was another young man wearing a straw hat . Behind them was a young woman with orange hair hiding behind the other two. 'Those two could easily beat everyone here. Except for me of course. Guess these fools are too weak for them to even bother fighting with.'

Suddenly the trio started walking past both him and Yachiru who waved to them only to get a wave back from the girl. "Oi, can any of you losers tell us where we are?" "Why don't you get out of here asshole before we kick your ass too?" One guy said thowing a glass bottle that would have hit Yachiru if Kenpachi hadn't caught it. He walked to the man who threw the bottle and smashed it over his head. "Keep a better grip on your alcohol. Otherwise the next thing to slip will be your head from your shoulders." As Kenpachi turned to leave one man said "Do you know who we are, you bastard?" Kenpachi responded by releasing a small amout of his spirit energy which made everyone suddenly fall to the ground. "All I need to know is that none of you are worth my time." When they got outside Yachiru asked "What now Kenny?" "I'm gonna find that kid with the straw hat and that guy with three swords. They looked to be a challenge." "Yay!!" Kenpachi looked around and realised something. "Where did they go?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

What do you think? Idea just popped into my head one day. Shall I continue it or not?

Review it please.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or One Piece.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Kenpachi and Yachiru: Straw Hat Pirates!?

The animals and giant insects of the forests of Jaya were witnesses to one of the most unusual sights ever. A huge man with a little girl clinging to his back racing through the forest smashing through everything in his way. "Which way did they go Yachiru?" The man asked the girl. "Hmm...They're that way Kenny." Yachiru said pointing in a random direction. The man raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you sure?" Yachiru nodded and a second later he ran in that direction hoping to find his quarry. After searching for over an hour they arrived at a clearing. hey also saw that they were not alone. There were three humans and what looked liked a small raccoon wearing a pink hat. Immediately Yachiru jumped off of Kenpachi and walked up to the raccoon. "I've never seen a raccoon wearing a pink hat before." "I'm not a raccoon, I'm a reindeer." The 'reindeer' said. "Wow and you can talk too that's cool." Yachiru said. Suddenly the reindeer started doing and happy dance and saying "I'm not happy that you think I'm cool." Yachiru smiled and said "He sounds happy, doesn't he Kenny."

Kenpachi wasn't looking at Yachiru but rather at the three humans. One was a young man with curly black hair underneath a bandanna and goggles. he also wore brown suspenders and boots. He also had a long nose. Kenpachi could tell that this guy was very weak. In Soul Society he probably would have been an unseated shinigami. The other man wore a dark suit and had blond hair that fell over his left eye. The eyebrow over his right eye looked weird in Kenpachi's eye. He was definitely more powerful than the other guy. a 4th or 5th seat that's for sure. Finally there was a young black haired woman who Kenpachi could tell through probably his warrior's sense had killed before. She was definitely a 3rd seater.

Suddenly the raccoon/reindeer transformed and became larger. Yachiru looked impressed while Kenpachi looked im over once. 'The small form had barely any power now he is probably as strong as the blond guy. "Yachiru stop bothering the gorilla and come on. We have to look for that green haired guy and the kid with straw hat." Suddenly the blond stepped forward and asked "What do you want with our captain and the marimo? You'd better not have hurt Nami-san." Kenpachi smiled and said "If this Nami-san is the orange hair girl then I have no quarrel with her. The others I plan on fighting them." Suddenly the large furry animal shouted "WHO'S A GORILLA?" "You're pretty slow." Yachiru said. She then turned and yelled "There they are Kenny." She then pointed right behind Kenpachi and he turned around, his grin threatening to split his face.

So will Kenpachi fight?

Luffy?

Zoro?

Luffy then Zoro

or Zoro then Luffy


End file.
